Swirling Rage
by XEster
Summary: Every one thought Luna raised the stars, every one forgot me! How could they? They'll Pay dearly!   Yuri OC Rated T in most parts
1. Prologue

Swirling Rage

Prologue

_"The elements of harmony are all here!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.  
>"Apple Jack, the element of Honesty. Fluttershy, the element of Kindness. Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter. Rarity, the element of Honesty. Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty," Twilight Sparkle said, looking at each and every one of her friends.<br>"But you still don't have the 6th," Nightmare Moon said  
>"Oh but we do, I felt it. The spark. The spark inside me. I am the final element. I felt the magic of friendship!" Twilight Sparkle said a a bright light filled the room.<br>"The final element of harmony, is magic!" The light faded, but the shards of the elements became necklaces. Except for one. The element of magic had become a tirara.  
>"How can this be!" Nightmare Moon shook her head in disbelif.<br>Then the elements of harmony came together. A rainbow was shot at Nightmare Moon.  
>"NOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon shrieked.<em>

That was the last anyone saw of Nightmare Moon. Or was it?

_**A/N: if you have a deviant art and you follow me, Xerester. Then you've probably allready read this. I've decided to put this on Fan as my first story, I might update every -sometimes- friday. Some friday's i may not, i might have an artist block. Still i hope you enjoy it.**_

_**PS. This was just a recount of the first two episodes. Please review.**_


	2. 1 Visting Rarity

Swirling Rage

1 Visting Rarity

Twilight Sparkle groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. Did she _have_ to wake up?  
>Twilight Thought deeply. Then she remembered, that today meant it had been one year since she has been in Ponyvile. Pinkie Pie was bound to throw a party.<p>

Twilight laid her hoof on her face. She just wanted to sleep. Those disturbing dreams had ruined her sleep. She didn't know why she had those dreams. She couldn't stop them, no matter what. No spell could stop it. She hadn't told her friends nor Princess Celestia. She knew she should, but what was she to say? She was having dreams about Nightmare Moon and a random Alicorn? Yes that's right. Twilight Sparkle _was_ having dreams about Nightmare Moon and a yellow alicorn.

There was a knock at Twilight Sparkle's door. "Come in," She said. Spike opened the door and peered in. "You feeling okay? You haven't got out of bed much lately twilight," Spike asked concerened. "Yes... yes i'm just fine. Thank you for asking though," Twilight Sparkle said looking at the baby dragon.  
>"Well, if anything is bothering you... you can tell me. Anything in the world," Spike said as he closed the door. Leaving Twilight Sparkle to her self.<br>Twilight Sparkle looked out the window. The sun was still in the sky, but it was getting close to the horizon. She could only guess it was about late afternoon, soon going to be evening.

Twilight Sparkle got out of bed. She had napped enough today. She should at least go out side for some sunshine. Before the night came.

Twilight came down stairs. She saw Spike cleaning up the library, "Spike, i'm going out,"  
>Twilight said. Spike was startled a little, but quickly recovered. "Okay, i'll tend to the library well your gone," Spike said looking at Twilight Sparkle. <em>'Not like you don't anyways'<em> Twilight thought. Twilight nodded to Spike and left the library.

_'Now where to go?'_ Twilight thought then decided to vist Rarity.  
>Twilight Sparkle walked through Ponyvile. Soon she came to Rarity's shop.<br>She opened the door and came in, a little bell signaling her entrance.  
>"Hold on a second!" Rarity's voice called out from inside the shop.<br>"Rarity! It's me Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight called out.  
>"Oh Twilight! I wasn't expecting you," Rarity said as she walked into the main room.<br>"I know, just... thought i'd vist," Twilight Sparkle said looking downwards,  
>"anything wrong?" Rarity asked coming over to Twilight Sparkle.<br>"Why would you ask?"  
>"You look a bit glum, also we haven't seen you leave the library much lately. Twilight were all very worried about you," Rarity stated, her concern showing.<br>"N-Nothing's wrong. Just... feeling a bit tired," Twilight Sparkle said looking up to meet Rarity's gaze. "Oh... well if you say so, would you like some tea?" Rarity asked, gesturing for Twilight to follow her.  
>"Yes please," Twilight Sparkle said coming into Rarity's kicthen. She sat down, "what tea would you like?" Rarity asked. "Doesn't matter," Twilight Sparkle said.<br>Rarity had a fine selection of tea, some rare and some common. Either way they all tasted very good, and their aroma was amazing. Just like Rarity.  
>"how about Orange Pekoe tea? It's not fancy, but it does taste good," Rarity said pulling out the tea leaves. Twilight Sparkle Nodded.<p>

The tea was finished boiling and Rarity poured it into 2 cups. "Here we are Twilight," Rarity said placing the cup in front of Twilight Sparkle "thanks, your tea is always so good. Also fancy," Twilight Sparkle said magically levatiting her cup and taking a sip.  
>"So how's the others?" Twilight asked. "Good,good. Why do you ask?" Rarity looked at Twilight SParkle confused. "You don't remember?" Twilight looked at Rarity bewildered<br>"remember what? Was today something special?" Rarity asked, Twilight Sparkle was bewildered. How could Rarity not remember? The day the ydefeated Nightmare Moon, the day they had become friends, the day that Twilight had come to Ponyvile.

"Rarity, it's our annivsary," Twilight Sparkle said  
>"WHAT?" Rarity yelled spitting out her tea.<br>"Not that kind, it's been one year. I've been here for one year, Rarity,"  
>"Oh dear! I'm sorry, that was so un-mare like of me," Rarity said wiping her mouth.<br>"It's okay, it's not your fault you spat out your tea," Twilight Sparkle said.  
>"It really has been one year... hasn't it?" Rarity asked gaining a nod from Twilight.<br>"Where has the time gone?" Rarity sighed looking away "it seems just like yesterday, we were all running around saving Equestria. Stopping Nightmare Moon, stopping Discord," Rarity said putting her hoof to her head.  
>"I know," Twilight said silently."Things haven't always been the same... have they?" Twilight said. "No... no they haven't. We've all changed... drifted apart,"<br>"where did we go wrong?"  
>"huh?"<br>"Where did our friendship go? It's still there... yet it's not," Twilight Sparkle said sadly.  
>"I don't know Twilight. I don't nkow what happened. I guess we grew up, saw we didn't need each other,"<br>"But we do... everyone needs friends. I haven't grown up," Twilight softly whispered.  
>"You've been in that library for so long now. Some days we barely see you, or we don't see you at all," Rarity placed a hoof on Twilight Sparkle's hoof.<br>"We don't ask anymore, or question why. We just go along," Rarity took a sip of her tea.

"Rarity... I haven't gone out much because... i haven't been getting very good sleep," Twilight Sparkle looked up at Rarity.  
>"Why?"<br>"I've been having dreams,"  
>"What kin-"<br>"Dreams about Nightmare Moon and a yellow Alicorn,"  
>"NIGHTMARE MOON!"<br>Twilight nodded.  
>"Wait! what's an alicorn?"<br>"A pony like Princess Celestia or Princess Luna," Twilight explained.  
>"Oh. What are your dreams about?"<br>"I don't know, i can't explain them. They're all jumbled up, the message in them is unclear. They always end in a bad way though," Twilight hung her head low.  
>"Oh dear... you should tell Apple Jack. She might be able to help you. She's good at that sort of thing, helping others when they can't understand things. She makes good sense of stuff," Rarity said drinking the last of her tea.<p>

_Chapter end_

_**A/N: Long chapter? Lol. I don't do long chapters very often, so get used to this. Also next chapter... there be Applejack. I cannot do her very well, she sucks so baddy. Do not judge me because of her, i know she sucks. **_

_**Ps. Review please.**_


	3. 2 Injury

Swirling Rage

2 Injury

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE WORST, SINCE I CAN'T DO APPLE JACK PROPERLY!**_

Twilight Sparkle left Rarity's. She was on her way to Sweet Apple Acres.  
>Though a blur of rainbow colours came and smashed into her. <em>'Ow'<em> Twilight Sparkle thought. "Oh my god! Twilight! I'm so sorry!" Someone said, in the back of Twilight's skull there was a buzzing. It hurt, really badly. She looked up weakly as the pain coursed through her body, she saw Rainbow Dash. That was the last she saw before blacking out. Though she did hear voices.

_How can they forget me? Forget my art? Forget the stars? I work so hard! All Luna and Celestia do is raise the sun and moon, but I raise the stars!Yet.. everyone forgot! They all think Luna raises the stars... some sisters they are! I'll show them! I'll show them all! _

Twilight Sparkle awoke with a start. Only to groan and flop down onto her bed. Her body was in pain, her head hurt the most._'what had happened? I remember Rainbow Dash crashing into me... then it's all blank'_ Twilight thought, then her door burst open. Rainbow Dash ran in. "Twilight! Your awake! Thank god!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "guys! She's awake!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

Twilight's friends entered the room. She looked over.  
><strong>(AN: Applejack is coming up so please don't hate me for my crappy applejack writting. I've never done her before, or country accent. I'll try my best though)**  
>"Well how ya doing Twilight?" Applejack asked.<br>"J-Just fine," Twilight Sparkle stammered out  
>"dear, you were hit farely badly. Are you sure?" Rarity asked really concerned<br>"other then my body being in pain, I'm fine. Why are you guys so concerned?" Twilight asked looking at the five of her friends.  
>"You were talking well you were unconcis. It wasn't very good talking," Fluttershy said shyly. "I was? That's a first," Twilight mumbled. "What was it all 'bout Twilight?" Rainbow dash asked.<br>"Um... stuff...," Twilight Sparkle said thinking, was it really the best to tell them?  
>"Twilight, it's okay to tell them. We'll be your friends no matter what," Rarity looked at Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Now Rarity obviously wasn't the element of honesty but she knew that, Rarity was right.  
>"I guess...," Twilight paused then added, "it really didn't show anything, it was more of a voice in my head. It kept saying that they all forgot about them. Tha-"<br>"Did it involve Nightmare Moon!" Rainbow Dash glared at Twilight Sparkle.  
>"I don't know Rainbow. They said they raised the stars. That we all forgot their art," Twilight Sparkle looked out side, seeing that the moon and stairs were up.<p>

"That's weird," Rainbow Dash stated.  
>"I reckon it is," Applejack agreed<br>"not really, i have weird dreams like that all the time," Fluttershy said softly.  
>Rarity looked at Twilight Sparkle.<br>"Dear, are you sure that's what it was about?" Rarity asked gaining a nod from Twilight Sparkle.  
>"There's only 2 royal princess, how can there be 3?" Rainbow Dash asked,<br>"ah don't know Rainbow Dash," Applejack said tilting her hat a little.

-

_Suger cube coner _

Pinkie pie hopped about. She was baking some muffins, which she had used a new recipe for.  
>Pinkie Pie looked out side. She lowered her head, she missed her best friend.<br>Of course she had new friends, but non could replace that one filly. That one filly that would always have a place in Pinkie Pie's heart.

_Ding!-_ the timer rang signaling that the muffins were done. Pinkie Pie took out the muffins, she smelled them. They smelt good.

There was a sudden knock at the door. It startled Pinkie Pie, she placed the muffins on the counter. She answered the door and was shocked to see _her_.

_Chapter End_

_**A/N: And that is chapter 2, hoped you guys enjoyed it. Who do you think is at Pinkie Pie's door? I know. XD **_

_**Please review. I like waking up seeing that my inbox says, review. Although i've never had one.. not yet... but people do like my work.**_


End file.
